Changement
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Kyo est de retour. Enfin. Mais rien n'a changé... Et Yuya commence à se poser des questions, dans le silence de sa chambre... Bien guimauve, décidément ça devient une manie... promis, je me rattraperai sur l'humour une prochaine fois !


**Hii !**

**Une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête… Bon, en même temps, je viens de me relire les 38 tomes en une après-midi, alors forcément ça m'inspire… ^^**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kyo est revenu. Il est vraiment revenu. Bon, ça fait presque un mois à présent, mais j'ai toujours du mal à le réaliser. Pourtant, j'ai bel et bien retrouvé sa voix grave et rauque, son attitude dédaigneuse quand on marche, ses remarques moqueuses et parfaitement horripilantes. Depuis son retour, on a continué à arpenter les routes, parce que Kyo veut s'assurer que tous ses "serviteurs" n'ont pas oublié sa suprématie. Moi, j'ai gardé contact avec tout le monde, mais ça me dérange pas plus que ça. Déjà, le simple fait qu'il me laisse toujours le suivre me rend heureuse. Je me trouve pathétique. Mais… il y a quand même quelque chose qui me… perturbe.

Il y a eu… bon, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un baiser, mais il y a eu _ça _durant son combat contre le roi rouge. Il y a eu le sourire qu'il m'a adressé. Il y a eu ses mots. Il y a eu cette étreinte qu'il ma rendue, à son retour, plus de trois ans après. Et pourtant, rien n'a changé. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou pas. Il est toujours aussi odieux, aussi pervers, aussi têtu, aussi dépravé… et je lui hurle toujours autant dessus. Il m'éneeeeerve ! Et quelque part, ça me fait mal. J'ai eu la folie de croire qu'il avait finalement compris ce que je ressens… Raaaah, mais il est stupide lui aussi ! Même Bontenmaru l'a remarqué !

Enfin… pour l'instant, il dort. On s'est arrêté dans une petite bourgade après avoir quitté Akira et Tokito. Et comme cet alcoolique de service a gaspillé quasiment tout mon argent dans du saké, j'avais tout juste de quoi payer une chambre un peu miteuse dans un bordel – pour changer. Kyo est couché sur le ventre légèrement en biais sur son futon, un bras calé sous sa tête. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire doucement et je rajuste mon yukata de nuit sur mes épaules. J'aime le regarder dormir. C'est tellement rare en plus ! D'habitude, c'est toujours lui premier éveillé et le dernier couché. Et puis, c'est le seul moment où je peux le voir détendu…

Avec milles précautions – on ne sait jamais –, je m'assois près de lui. La couverture a glissé pendant son sommeil, dévoilant ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos. J'appuie ma joue sur mes genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine pour mieux le voir. J'aime son dos. Peut-être parce que c'est ce que je vois le plus chez lui, quand je le suis. Mais j'aime aussi son torse puissant contre lequel je me suis retrouvée trop rarement, ses bras forts qui m'ont encerclé trop peu de fois. Lorsqu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Ou lorsqu'il me pelotait. Toutefois, c'est vraiment son dos que je préfère chez lui.

Sa peau est brunie par le soleil. Beaucoup plus que la mienne. Plus marquée aussi. Plusieurs cicatrices courent un peu partout, plus claires, et ressortent nettement sur son hâle. Il y en a tant… Mais il n'a pas gagné son titre en se tournant les pouces. Quoique, le connaissant, je me demande s'il n'en aurait pas été capable… Je suis l'étrange motif qu'elles forment sur sa peau. On dirait presque qu'on a tenté de graver un message sur son dos. Un message de mort et de violence. Enfin, je sais qu'on le changera pas plus que ce qu'on l'a déjà fait. Et c'est déjà beaucoup !

Tout doucement, je tends la main pour suivre une des lignes pâles sur son omoplate. Enfin, je dis suivre, c'est juste effleurer du bout des doigts. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il se réveille. Il se moquerait de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Sa peau est chaude, presque brûlante, et plus douce que ce à quoi je m'imaginais. De la part d'un type aussi rude, je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'elle soit sèche, voire rugueuse… Décidément, il me surprendra toujours.

Ma main remonte lentement, repousse une mèche de ses longs cheveux d'un rouge sombre et frôle sa nuque. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'habituer à sa véritable apparence. C'est bizarre pourtant, je l'ai toujours côtoyé alors qu'il était dans le corps de Kyoshiro. Mais… c'est plus naturel. C'est vraiment lui. Et il fait beaucoup plus pervers comme ça ! De sa nuque, je glisse jusqu'à l'angle de la mâchoire, sur sa pommette, effleure ses paupières, descends le long de son nez pour atterrir – presque – malgré moi sur ses lèvres fines…

… qui s'entrouvrent rapidement et capturent mon index. Je sursaute violemment alors que ses paupières s'ouvrent, découvrant deux pupilles sanglantes… et pleines d'amusement. Depuis quand est-il réveillé, lui ? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment vu – enfin, senti – tout ce que j'ai fait ? Et puis pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi… pourquoi me mordille-t-il le doigt ? … HEIN ? !

- Qu… tu… CANNIBALE !

Je fais un bond en arrière, arrachant mon index de sa bouche. Il grimace en s'asseyant sur le futon et se gratte négligemment la tête. C'est ça, fais comme si rien ne venait de se passer !

- Pff, que t'es bruyante, tu vas finir par réveiller tout le monde…

- Non mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ?

- Oh, la ferme. C'est toi qui as commencé.

- Mais… mais…

Il me fixe, toujours amusé.

- Pourquoi tu dors pas, d'abord ?

- T'arrêtes pas de t'agiter dans tous les sens, ça m'empêche de dormir. Et toi, comment ça se fait que toi tu sois pas en train de pioncer ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse encore ?

- Mais… rien ! Tu délires !

- Planche à pain. Arrête de mentir à ton maître et viens là.

Je me mords la lèvre. Lui hurler dessus parce qu'il n'a pas à me parler comme ça, ou bien croire son regard sérieux et aller m'asseoir à côté de lui ? Finalement, ce sont ses yeux qui finissent par me décider. Je pousse un soupire et je me laisse tomber sur le futon, le regard braqué sur le sol. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Il n'espère quand même pas que je vais me confier comme ça ? … Ben si. Il grogne. Sa main large tire sur mes cheveux pour me faire relever la tête, puis attrape mon menton pour le tourner vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien je t'ai dit, alors arrête…

Sa poigne se fait un peu plus ferme, m'arrachant une légère grimace. Il n'est pas patient, mais quand même ! Je me débats pour lui échapper. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de beaucoup lui plaire, étant donné qu'il me lâche, mais uniquement pour mieux m'attraper par le bras et me plaquer sur le futon. Je déglutis quand il s'installe à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi.

- Bon. Tu me dis maintenant ?

- Je… Non…

- Pff… t'es vraiment chiante, tu sais ? Pourquoi tu te prends la tête pour ça ?

- Hein ?

Il a un léger sourire en coin, un de ceux qui me font toujours craquer. Ses cheveux ont glissé, nous enfermant dans un halo rougeoyant et chaleureux… enfin, je trouve. D'autres diraient carrément effrayant. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être à ma place. Mes yeux dérivent légèrement pour se perdre dans ce rideau chatoyant. Je rêve d'y glisser mes mains… Un claquement de langue un peu agacé me ramène au visage de Kyo. Malgré son sourire, son expression est sérieuse. Me dîtes pas que…

- Tu te tortures trop les méninges. Pour le peu que tu as. T'as pas encore compris ?

- Compris quoi ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Putain, faut vraiment tout te dire.

Il se penche encore vers moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me raidir légèrement. Et… ses lèvres se posent doucement sur mon front. Sous le coup de la surprise, j'écarquille les yeux et je le fixe, éberluée. Il sourit à nouveau.

- T'es franchement pas patiente. Moi qui voulais te laisser encore du temps, histoire de tout assimiler… T'as vraiment tout compris de travers. Je croyais que tu croyais en moi ?

- Oui, mais… Tu ne m'as quasiment pas touchée depuis ton retour…

Mince, j'y crois pas. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je lève les bras pour essayer de me cacher, mais il attrape mes poignets d'une seule main. Un petit rictus tord ses lèvres.

- J'y crois pas… t'es encore qu'une gamine. Tout ça pour ça ? Tu braillais dès que je t'approchais avant.

- Oui mais… c'était avant…

- Que tu crois. Regarde.

Sa main relâche lentement mes bras avant d'effleurer ma joue. Ses doigts glissent légèrement le long de ma gorge, esquissent l'arrondi de ma poitrine, dessinent de vagues arabesques sur mon ventre et finissent par caresser l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Sa douceur me fait littéralement fondre. Etant donné la façon dont il traite toutes les femmes, c'est presque irréel… La chaleur presque brûlante de son contact me fait frissonner… avant que je réalise une chose, alors qu'il effleure mon genou, les yeux plongés dans les miens. Je frissonne, oui, mais autant de plaisir que de nervosité. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Je l'aime, ça j'en suis sûre, mais…

Kyo me sourit et sa main remonte pour se poser à côté de mon visage.

- Vu ? Alors arrête de te prendre la tête, tu me fatigues. On a tout le temps maintenant.

- Je… Pardon, Kyo…

- Oh, la ferme. Si j'évitais de te toucher, c'était autant pour ne pas prendre une baffe que pour ne pas te sauter dessus. Mais bon, on va essayer de s'arranger. En attendant, tu la boucles et tu dors, sinon tu vas encore traîner demain.

J'acquiesce en silence. Bon sang ! Je l'ai attendu pendant plus de trois ans, j'ai refusé de croire à sa mort, j'ai prié tous les soirs pour qu'il me revienne rapidement… Et j'ai peur de lui appartenir vraiment. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça. Il soupire bruyamment et glisse légèrement le long de mon corps jusqu'à poser sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je sursaute, mais il se contente de s'appuyer un peu plus et de refermer les yeux. J'hésite une petite minute avant de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, comme je voulais le faire un peu plus tôt. A mon grand soulagement, le coin de ses lèvres se relève. Bon, très peu, mais il se relève quand même. Je me détends peu à peu avant de chuchoter :

- Je t'aime…

Je le sens ricaner contre moi, mais avant que j'ai le temps de me vexer, de hurler ou de le frapper, il se redresse, écarte les pans de mon yukata et se réinstalle plus "confortablement" en marmonnant, ses lèvres effleurant doucement ma peau.

- Evidemment.

Bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit, on le changera pas beaucoup plus que ça. Mais c'est la première nuit que j'ai passé avec son poids sur moi. Mais, si je ne me trompe pas, ce ne sera surement pas la dernière… A mon grand plaisir.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Hum… ça ressemble pas mal à un autre que j'ai écris… mais bon, peu de gens vont le lire alors c'est pas grave !^^**


End file.
